


oH gOd, NoT thE gOoSE

by star_crossing (cold_Moonberry)



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Soulmate Goose of Enforcement, Crack, Female Persona 3 Protagonist and Male Persona 3 Protagonist are Twins, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25944511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_Moonberry/pseuds/star_crossing
Summary: The Soulmate Goose of Enforcement came to chase people to their soulmates. The when, where, and amount of injuries is to be determined.In which magical demon geese can somehow listen to music through headphones, Minato is not having a good time, and Mitsuru manages to intimidate said geese. Everybody at Gekkoukan is scared of Minato coming to school with a soulmate goose at trailing behind him, no visible injuries, and proceeding along like it's normal.
Relationships: Arisato Minato/Mochizuki Ryoji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	oH gOd, NoT thE gOoSE

Arisato Minato woke up to a goose screeching loudly next to his bed. Christ. Of all days, months, even  _ years _ , he just had to go ahead and get his soulmate goose today. He managed to slip his headphones on its head, and it somehow managed to be able to hear the music, so that distracted it while he changed into his uniform. He put extra braces on his legs. 

Minato opened the door to see his twin sister, stifling laughter. It seems the whole dorm had heard the goose.

“Today’s the day, huh?”

“Oh my god,  _ please  _ shut up. This is not how I wanted my life to go.” He closed his door behind him and started down the hallway, Minako trailing behind.

“Are you okay? It’s really going for your legs.”

“I managed to distract it by giving it my headphones while I changed and put on leg braces.”

“It can hear that?”

“Apparently.”

Apparently the goose was getting impatient, because it jumped up on Minato’s shoulders and started pecking at his head. He started hitting it with his evoker in retaliation, screeching. It was the loudest sound anyone had ever heard from the boy.

They got down the stairs, the rest of S.E.E.S. at the table. Koromaru, Ken, and Yukari looked sympathetic, Aigis tilted her head in confusion, Junpei started snickering, Akihiko was too busy pouring protein all over his food, and Shinjiro just sighed and turned away. Mitsuru, however, was having none of it. She walked up to her poor underclassman and his personal demon and started glaring at it.

“Now, you listen here, goose. You are causing a disruption right now, and I will not have it. Unfortunately, we need Arisato in his best condition tonight, and you will  **_not_ ** be doing this at school. Either you get down and lead him to his soulmate civilly, or you go back to wherever the hell you came from. We are dangerously close to some very large knives.” As if on cue, Shinjiro turned around and nodded, holding the largest kitchen knife he could find. 

It seemed to work because the demon fled behind Minato’s legs, shaking. The boy winced in sympathy, returned his headphones to the goose, and seemed to start bonding with it. They started playing some convoluted form of pattycake while Minako fixed her brother’s hair.

**_________________________**

The goose followed Minato all day, but continued to be civil as long as he had the headphones. A certain scarf clad boy was nowhere to be found. After school, though, it left (Minato managed to get his headphones back, though). The blue haired boy just shrugged and began walking Koromaru to Naganaki Shrine. Suddenly, a familiar honking was heard.

The nefarious goose was chasing one Mochizuki Ryoji, who was making a beeline for the park next to the shrine, where Koromaru was playing. The shiba inu started chasing the goose, who was circling the jungle gym Ryoji had climbed on top of menacingly. 

At the sight of Minato, however, it honked and started gently headbutting his leg. He sighed and told Koromaru to calm down and relinquished his headphones. Ryoji’s jaw dropped as the goose flew into Minato’s arms, head waving towards him. 

“What? You’re seriously- *sigh* Ok, fine.” Minato climbed the jungle gym, goose still in his arms.

“Minato! What  _ is  _ that?! It’s been chasing me all over the place! Was it because I was planning to skip school, because I’ve been trying to avoid-”

“Ryoji. It’s fine, just… Have you ever heard of a soulmate goose?”

“ … No?”

“Great. Well, we should talk at the dorm. Would you mind clipping on Koromaru’s leash? My arms, as you can see, are currently occupied.”

The scarf-clad boy was very confused when Minako and Junpei started wolf whistling inside the dorm. By the time they were finished talking and the goose had left, dinner had passed.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> How many fics will it take for the "Alternate Universe - The Soulmate Goose of Enforcement" tag to be official? I really want this to be official.
> 
> I also might start writing a hanahaki ryomina fic idk. I like the idea of soulmates (specifically tattoos and hanahaki, though this goose thing might also be a new favorite), and I could only find one ryomina with tattoos and hanahaki separately.


End file.
